Trouble in Paradise
by A-Story-Lover
Summary: On a trip to Hawaii, Robin starts acting strange. Well, atleast in Raven's opinion. How will she react to his advances towards her? And how will our resident red-head take this? Slight RobStar. Main RobRae. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so...I love Teen Titans so much that I decided to make one! This is a spin-off of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. So hope for the best and wish me luck.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No."

Raven's tone was as cold as ice. She had been arguing with Robin for the past hour about a team vacation she didn't want to go on.

"But Raven, its called a team vacation for a reason," he yelled.

He really wanted her to go on the trip. Not because she was his team-mate, but because she was his best-friend and he wanted her to have a good time. They bickered a little bit more before Robin finally broke her down.

"You know what? Fine! I'll come on the stupid trip!"

Glad that he won, he took her in his arms and hugged her. His face gleaming with excitement. As he hugged her, Raven blushed at the position they were in. She blushed a light pink, still not believing what he was doing. Never in her life has her team-mate held her with such care and tenderness. It was a lot for her to take in. He finally released her after awhile not-so oblivious to her blushing-self.

"Okay then. Make sure you to be packed by tomorrow morning. We leave at six."

"Whatever," the empth said.

She nodded off and proceeded to her room. But, she was suddenly jerked back by her wrist. She looked up at the culprit with her eyebrow quirked up. Questioning him silently, to why he was holding her captive. Robin leaned down slightly so his breath was against her covered ear.

"Don't think I didn't see you blushing," Rae, he said coolly

His warm breath brushed against her heated face, making her shudder. She could hear him chuckling near her ear. Again, she shuddered. His breath tickled against her skin, making her more nervous than ever.

"We're going to have so much fun," Robin said.

With that said he let go of her wrist and stalked of to his bedroom.

* * *

Raven doubled checked everything. Even though she didn't want to go. She didn't want Robin on her case if she forgot something.

Robin.

He was that one thing she couldn't even get out of her mind. Ever since last night, he stalked her thoughts and it wasn't even because of the bond they shared. What he did last night seemed so sadistic. It was as if he got a kick out of her being nervous.

But hopefully, she would get answers soon so, this ridiculous pounding in her chest could stop.

* * *

Robin waited patiently for the rest of his team-mates as his mind drifted to one in particular.

Raven.

He couldn't believe what he had done last night. It seemed so unlike him so, unreal. He didn't even know he could act like that but at the same time, it felt good. To see Raven react that way made him happy in ways he couldn't even imagine.

Knowing he made her nervous was an accomplishment in his book. He got a glimpse of a side Raven never showed. Of course she only blushed and shivered at his touch but, he wanted more. Much more to happen.

He couldn't wait for the vacation to start.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chapter! Hoped you liked it!**

**Oh and please review, it helps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, i know I haven't uploaded but I have an excuse. I just didn't feel like it and I had driver's Ed class. Plus I have other stories on Wattpad to attend to and I kinda loss track of this one...So sorry?**

**I will be more attentive in the future and updated regularly, hopefully.**

**And Yes this chapter is really short but that's only because, I felt that i needed to give you something. Don't worry though the next chapter is going to be better and longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin, waited anxiously for his team-mates to arrive, particularly one.

Raven.

He couldn't believe how infatuated he was with her. And he didn't even know when it started. All he knew was that one day, instead of going gaga over Starfire, he was doing the same except with Raven. He noticed her there, just sitting down reading one of the many books she owned. It was one of the things she did regularly but to him, this time was different. No, something was different about her. And he liked it.

And that's how it began.

He didn't want to go on this vacation, to spend time with his team-mates—well he did—but for Raven. He wanted to see if they could be something more than team-mates and friends. To see if he could be the one she let loose with and could be carefree with.

And by the end of this vacation, he was gonna have his answer.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the rest of the team piled out of the house.

All luggage was accounted for and were packed in to the trunk of the T-Car. After that, they all piled into the car. Beast-Boy was in the front with Cyborg, and Starfire, Raven and Robin sitting in the back. Robin was in the middle, purposely so that Raven wouldn't have a choice but to acknowledge his presence. Raven, obviously new this and just rolled her eyes.

Starfire, watching this interaction looked concerned and envious. She didn't know what was going on between the two titans and she didn't like , she was going to find out.

* * *

**Review! PLEASE!**


End file.
